


January 21, 2000

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24606850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''I'll protect you this time,'' Amos said as he placed his arm in front of Supergirl.





	January 21, 2000

I never created Superman TAS.

''I'll protect you this time,'' Amos said as he placed his arm in front of Supergirl and attacked a hungry Smallville creature.

THE END


End file.
